homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102415-Discord-In-Discourse
AT: -- tremblingArchivist TA began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:59 -- TA: Hello, Lorrea. AT: Hey. AT: What's up? TA: >I< just wanted to ask how you're tak>IIs, ma>I AT: Prretty welll, honestlly! AT: Everrything's gonna be fine. TA: >I< hope so. TA: >I< th>I AT: I'm surre of it. TA: But all of the f>II AT: But they've gone fine. AT: ... Besides the one AT: I mean that one didn't reallly go fine at alll. TA: The fact that there have been f>IIs what's gett>II< th>I AT: Oh? AT: Why's that? TA: >I< don't th>II<'ve ever really talked to you about >II< don't really l>III AT: Oh TA: Because too many t>III AT: Welll, I think it may have to happen forr us to win. TA: >I<'m sure >II TA: Just these f>I AT: Yeah TA: But >I<'m just hav>III AT: Yeah, I underrstand AT: It's kind of a mess TA: The reason >I< l>IIIIs to avo>II AT: Yeah that's fairr AT: That's kind of why I llive reeeeaaallly out of the way. AT: I mean I'm allso in charrge of a Motherr Grrub so AT: I have to keep peoplle frrom pllanning anything therre. AT: Stilll, avoiding fights! AT: Which I'm AT: Bad at. TA: You FLARP, don't you? TA: That's sort of a consequence of the game, >Isn't >I AT: I mean AT: Yes. AT: But I generrallly trried to AT: Keep fights frrom getting too bad TA: >I< th>II<'m also worr>II AT: LLike how? TA: Well >I< could protect myself from her but what about the others? TA: She's dangerous. AT: She is. AT: I can handlle herr, though. TA: That's 2 of us, but >I< worry for the others, the weaker l>I AT: I mean I think I may be ablle to keep herr in lline a bit AT: LLibby seems to think that she's not going to immediatelly trry to killl everryone so AT: That's nice. TA: >I<'m not totally sure >I< trust L>I AT: At this point it seems llike no one does AT: But she's not done wrrong by me. TA: Me ne>II<'m sure she w>I AT: She saved my llife AT: That is generrallly a pllus in my books. TA: >I< mean techn>II AT: Welll yes. AT: But she saved my llife in parrticullarr. AT: I think she's getting a llot of bllame forr things that reallly arren't alll that bad? TA: The th>IIs the we>III AT: ... But why does that mean that she's not trrustablle? AT: Maybe it's something that's irrritating but TA: She's try>II AT: I mean forr me she's agrreed not to telll me what she sees. AT: I'm prretty surre it's as simplle as asking. TA: But what about the people who don't ask? TA: She's st>III AT: Then they can stilll ask. TA: But that doesn't change the fact that she's do>III TA: They shouldn't have to ask. AT: Between saving my llife AND Serrios', I'm prretty surre she's kind of outdone the matchmaking. TA: >I<'m t>IIs conversat>I -- tremblingArchivist TA gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:33 -- AT: ... Category:Lorrea Category:Antera